


Bulletproof Love

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: And Thomas has glasses and likes books, But it has fluff, Cute, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I don't know where I was going with this, M/M, Newt can play the guitar, Other characters from TMR, Romance, So Thomas is basically a cute nerd, possible angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas has always gone to the park. Ever since he and Teresa (his older sister) were kids. Now sixteen and sharing an apartment with his older sister, Thomas still visits the park.<br/>He wasn't really expecting to meet a stranger there. A stranger with dirty blond hair and alluring chocolate brown eyes. A stranger around Thomas's age who also went to his school. A stranger who could play the guitar. A stranger named Newt.</p><p>Yes, the title is after a Pierce the Veil song. I don't regret it. The characters belong to James Dashner. I only own the overly used plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this at one in the morning, so forgive my terrible writing.

Thomas sighed quietly to himself, taking a small sip of his steaming hot chocolate--he'd never really taken a liking to coffee--and examining his familiar surroundings. Currently sitting on a lonely park bench with his book situated next to him, Thomas couldn't have been more content. The mesmerizing beauty of the various colored leaves fluttering to the already leaf-strewn ground--along with that familiar crisp, yet wonderful, smell in the air--proved the autumn atmosphere. He wore his usual jeans, along with his slightly large evergreen and black hoodie, which was radiating heat against the cool fall breeze.

Although it was around 8:00 PM--going by his watch, at least--and he should be getting back to the tiny shared apartment he called home, the moment was just too peaceful and serene to pass up. The park wasn't commonly used. With broken swings and a rusted merry-go-round, it wasn't the most ideal spot from children to play in. But Thomas loved the location, for he grew up in this town, playing in this playground, and he loved it regardless of its state. Even at the age of sixteen, he loved the place with a passion.

Thomas set down his hot chocolate and flipped open his book--Where the Red Fern Grows\--to the page he was on, diving right into the novel. He lived the ink and print of the pages before him, losing himself in the words the way he did with nearly all books. At least, until the strumming of a nearby guitar snapped him out of his book-induced trance. Thomas adjudged his glasses and looked up from his book, frowning in slight confusion.

The noise wasn't irritating exactly, but distracting. Thomas stood up from his spot on the single park bench to go speak to the person about invading the calm, serene atmosphere with the music. The park was hardly visited by anyone other than himself, with the exception of joggers and passersby, and Thomas felt the slightest bit violated that someone had the audacity to play a guitar in the park he'd basically claimed as his own. It took Thomas a few moments to realize that he had no idea what song the person was playing, but it sounded beautiful. Still, Thomas felt the need to ensure this wouldn't become a habit with this person.

Leaving his hot chocolate and book on the bench and walking over to the creator of the melodious notes, who was leaning up against the base of one of the randomly placed oak trees throughout the park, Thomas hesitated before speaking up.

"Hey..." Thomas trailed off, getting a good look at the boy for the first time. His eyes were closed peacefully, his head resting against the rough bark of the tree behind him as he skillfully moved his fingers to create the beautiful sounds the guitar was emitting. His dirty blond hair ruffled a bit in the light autumn breeze and swept across his forehead in an adorable manner. The boy's jaw was kind of squarish, and he seemed to be around Thomas's age, if maybe a year or so older. As a matter of fact, Thomas was sure he'd seen this kid before; in school, maybe.

The boy wore simple black jeans that complimented his legs greatly, along with a plain white t-shirt and black leather jacket. He wore normal black and white converse. Honestly, he was wearing the simplest clothes possible, yet he still somehow managed to pull off the 'attractive' look. Of course, his natural appearance  _definitely_ helped, Thomas noted.

The blond opened his eyes and sent Thomas a lazy smile, turning back to his guitar. Thomas's breath hitched, and he forgot why exactly he was planning to criticize this guy.

"Uh...You, uh, you play really well," Thomas stammered, adjusting his glasses again and stuffing his hands in his pockets, smiling tentatively at the boy. The blond looked up and returned the smile, giving a small chuckle before ceasing his playing and setting his guitar in his lap.

"Thanks. I honestly didn't expect to find anyone here, though. Thought no one came to this bloody park anymore. No offense," the boy shrugged. Thomas decided his book and hot chocolate could wait, sitting down cross-legged across from the boy. The blond's thick accent made it a bit difficult to discern his words, but suited his look well.

"Hope you aren't trying to make any money with your playing, because people just don't come through here anymore. You got that right. My name's Thomas,"  he introduced himself with another light smile. The other boy looked him over a bit before grinning and tapping his fingers thoughtfully on his already open guitar case.

"Name's Newt. Nice to meet ya, Tommy. And, no, I wasn't really trying to make any money with playin'. I just like to do it, ya know? It's really nice out, and I couldn't bloody well pass up an opportunity like this, now could I?" Newt chuckled, picking up a red and orange leaf and rubbing his fingers over it, releasing it and allowing the breeze to carry it away along with many of the other leaves fluttering around.

"I did the same thing, don't worry. Most days I like to come straight here after school and just sit and read my book with a cup of hot chocolate. Sometimes tea," he explained. Newt snickered quietly, his smile widening.

" _You_ like tea? I thought all Americans were for bloody coffee." Thomas scrunched his nose cutely.

"Not really the coffee type," he shrugged. Tugging a hand out of his pocket, he checked his watch--8:58 PM. _Holy **shit** , we've been talking a while._

"Hey, I gotta go. See you again tomorrow?" Thomas asked whilst standing up, giving Newt a hopeful look that he just couldn't say no to.

"Count on it, Tommy," Newt smiled, winking at the brunette. Thomas's face flushed red, but he couldn't help laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation.

"Right. See ya, Newt," he grinned, waving and walking back over to the bench where he'd left his stuff. Hearing a quiet "Bye, Tommy" in response, Thomas merely smiled.

Digging into his pockets to reveal his cell phone and wallet, Thomas made up his mind before pulling out a one dollar bill, shoving both the wallet and cell phone back into the large pockets of his hoodie. Thomas easily picked up his stuff, tossing his now cold hot chocolate in the trash bin, and going to exit the park. Of course, exiting the park would mean passing by Newt again. When Thomas noticed that Newt wasn't there anymore, but his empty guitar case was, he raised an eyebrow but didn't question it.

Instead, he placed the one dollar bill in the guitar case and set a quarter on top to ensure it wouldn't flutter away like the leaves in the breeze. With a small smile, Thomas finally walked out of the park, excited the meet the mysterious boy again tomorrow.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Newt was walking back from the small, empty Starbucks across the road, a styrofoam cup of hot cocoa in one hand and his guitar hanging off his shoulders by the strap. He trusted that no one would even enter the park, let alone take his  _empty_ guitar case. So, he'd left it for the few minutes he'd been gone. Once he arrived back at his spot underneath the towering oak tree, Newt immediately noticed the dollar bill and how a quarter was carefully placed on top as if to keep the wind from carrying it away.

Newt carefully set down his hot cocoa and lifter the slightly crumpled bill and the quarter, examining them both with confusion. He didn't recall putting any money in his case, and he sure as hell didn't get it from someone. Wait. Maybe he did.

Newt grinned and carefully tucked the one dollar bill and quarter into the front pocket of his jeans.

"Thanks Tommy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's that for a start? I think I know how I'm going to continue it, though I'm not sure how often I'll update.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day--thankfully--happened to be a Saturday, and Thomas entered the park with a large grin on his face. Today he wore a pair of casual khakis, along with a dark purple t-shirt and the same black and green hoodie he'd worn yesterday.

It was slightly chillier, the wind having more of a bite to it than the previous day, and the sun was covered by white and dark gray clouds drifting across the sky.

Taking off his glasses and rubbing them on his shirt to rid the lenses of the multiple smudges, Thomas immediately noticed the familiar figure leaning against the same oak tree as the day before, his arms folded across his chest. The only difference was that today he didn't have his guitar with him, and he was wearing regular blue jeans, a green t-shirt, and the same black and white converse. He also wasn't wearing his leather jacket.

"Hey, Tommy. I see you actually showed up," Newt smiled as Thomas balanced his glasses back on the bridge of his nose. Thomas furrowed his brow in confusion.

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't I have-"

"I was just jokin', Tommy," Newt chuckled. Thomas smiled awkwardly, letting out a small "oh". Newt rolled his eyes playfully, shaking his head and chuckling quietly.

"You're just so bloody adorable," Newt grinned. Thomas's eyes widened and a blush crept up his neck and settled on his cheeks. Of course, if you would ever ask him, he would claim that it was the cold wind that'd caused it.

"Why...why do I feel like I've seen you before?" Thomas asked finally, biting his lip slightly. Newt shrugged.

"You probably have. Me and my mum moved here about three days ago. Just started school Friday. Probably saw me in the office or in the halls or something," Newt explained. Thomas nodded, a small smile growing on his face. At least he'd be seeing Newt more often.

"Awesome, so I guess-" Thomas's voice was cut off by a loud crackle of thunder echoing through the air. Newt and Thomas simultaneously looked up at the sky, both of them quickly taking note of the ominous storm clouds smearing the sky gray and black. Another loud  _boom_ of thunder followed the first, and about five seconds later, the rain pelted onto the ground with the ferocity of gunshots and drenching them almost immediately.

Thomas let out a small laugh, though the noise went virtually unheard over the consecutive booms of thunder and the loud roaring of the wind and rain. Thomas reached over and took Newt's hand in his, pointing to the Starbucks across the road.

"Let's go!" Thomas yelled, pulling Newt along behind him as they ran to the shelter of the coffee shop. The second they got inside, the sounds of the raging storm dulled and became muffled through the walls, though could still be heard clearly.

"That...was unexpected," Newt said, smiling and wiping water out of his eyes. Thomas hummed in agreement, virtually completely dry due to his hoodie. For the first time, Thomas realized their hands were still intertwined.

"You guys want anything, or are you just taking cover from the rain?" the barista asked with a smile and a light wink directed at one or both of them. Newt's grip on Thomas's hand tightened.

"Takin' cover from the bloody rain. Came out of buggin' nowhere. But it looks like it's lettin' up now. C'mon, Tommy." Thomas wasn't sure why Newt was so insistent they go back outside in the pouring and freezing cold rain, which, despite Newt's words, was  _not_ clearing up.

"Uh...okay?" Thomas hesitated. Newt didn't wait for a second remark, squeezing Thomas's hand and pulling him back out of the small Starbucks, going back over to their tree in the park. What was that all about?

The loud crash of thunder boomed overhead, immediately followed by the blinding flash of lightning. Newt shuddered and pressed closer to Thomas. The rain soaked Newt's t-shirt, causing it to cling to his body like tape. His hair was sopping wet, falling into his eyes every time he pushed it back.

"You cold?" Thomas asked loudly to be heard over the storm. Newt nodded slightly, seemingly reluctant to unclasp his hand from Thomas's to wrap his arms around himself, staring down at his feet. Thomas felt a small twinge of guilt.

"Here." Despite barely being able to see past the raindrops covering his glasses, Thomas unzipped his jacket and speedily removed it, grimacing at the cold bite of the wind and rain against his skin. Regardless, he didn't put the jacket back on. Instead, he draped it over Newt's shoulders. Newt looked up at his with a surprised expression.

"No Tommy, this is yours-"

"Yeah, but you didn't bring a jacket, and you're cold. Just keep it, Newt," Thomas smiled as Newt pulled on the hoodie properly and zipped it up. If it'd been oversized on Thomas, Newt was nearly drowning in the thing. The hoodie went down to mid-thigh, and his hands were hiding somewhere in the sleeves. The two of them sank down to the ground next to each other, neither one of them caring about how muddy their clothes would be afterwards.

"Thank you," Newt mumbled, pulling the sleeves up just slightly to reveal his fingers. Gently taking Thomas's hand in his, Newt leaned over and rested his head on Thomas's shoulder. Thomas sighed quietly and smiled, draping his arm across Newt's shoulders. The both of them remained in that position until long after the storm had passed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's that for a second chapter? I love the fluff and I had to include fluff in this. It was necessary, trust me.


	3. Chapter 3

"Newt, hey, wake up," Thomas spoke softly, gently nudging his friend's shoulder. Yes, friend's. He might've only known Newt for a few days now, but it seemed long enough to consider the other boy his friend.

After the storm, Newt had fallen asleep. Thomas was perfectly fine with it, except for the fact that he'd become a human pillow, and Newt'd fallen sideways, his head resting in Thomas's lap and his face pressing into his stomach, hugging Thomas's waist.

"Huh? What? What's goin' on? Tommy?" Newt mumbled, blinking his eyes and squinting up at Thomas. With a small groan, Newt buried his face in Thomas's stomach. Thomas flushed red and coughed awkwardly. He poked Newt on the temple, but the blond just tightened his grip around Thomas's waist and pressed his face into his stomach. Thomas sighed, poking Newt's temple again.

"Newt, you gotta get up. I'm not your human pillow," Thomas chuckled, shifting slightly. Newt gave a small whine of annoyance, clinging to Thomas and glaring up at him.

"Yes, you are. And I'm bloody comfortable, so you can buggin' stay here while-" Newt abruptly stopped talking, letting out a small yelp and tightening his grip around Thomas's waist as Thomas stood up, bringing Newt with him.

"Tommy! Put me down!" Newt gasped, scowling up at Thomas. Thomas just grinned.

"But I thought I was your human pillow?" he teased with a smirk. Newt rolled his eyes.

"Smart arse," Newt grumped, releasing this awkward hold on Thomas's waist and folding his arms across his chest with a childish pout. Thomas carried him bridal style, just walking with no particular destination in mind.

"Oh come on, Newtie, I'm not feelin' the love," Thomas joked. Newt glared at him grumpily.

"You won't until you put me down, ya shank," Newt grumbled. Thomas smiled and chuckled quietly, readjusting his hold on Newt.

"Sorry. No can do. Guess I won't be feeling the love anytime soon. By the way, did you know how lightweight you are? Jesus, it's like carrying a damn kitten." Newt's face turned an adorable shade of crimson and he turned his head to press his face into Thomas's shirt.

"Shuddup," he whined, huffing quietly. Thomas grinned and rolled his eyes.

"You're such a child. But, since it's only, like, 2:45, what do you wanna do? I already told my sister I'd be gone all day, so..."

"I don't really care, Tommy. I mean, I heard that the fair's in town, but I've never actually been to a-"

"What?! You've never been to a fair?! Okay, that's it, we're going," Thomas stated firmly, turning around to go the opposite way, in the direction of the fair. Every year, it'd be in town for exactly two weeks, although it could've only been about two days or so. Newt didn't bother arguing, just leaning into Thomas with a small sigh. His voice grew surprisingly somber with his next words.

"Why don't you ask why I moved here, Tommy? I know you're curious." Thomas was slightly surprised by the random change of events, but didn't mind too much. He chose his words carefully before responding.

"Well, I figured, you know, it'd be rude to ask. If you wanted to tell me, you would've. Why?" Thomas asked. Newt just shrugged.

"I dunno. Just...thinkin'. But you do want to know?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to pry. If you don't want to tell me, then don't."

"...Thanks, Tommy."

* * *

The boys arrived at the fair about fifteen minutes later. Finally, Thomas put Newt down, and Newt casted him a slightly worried look.

"Don't your arms hurt from carrying me?"

"Dude, like I said before, you couldn't weigh less without starving yourself. Speaking of starving, I am, and there is funnel cake here, and that sounds amazing right now."

"A'ight. Let's get your bloody funnel cake, then we'll actually do somethin' enjoyable. Though the rides don't start again until 3:25 because of the rain, yeah?" Thomas sent his friend and incredulous look.

"How did you-"

"The sign right in front of us kinda gave it away, Tommy."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I'm so sorry for such a late update, guys. I've been pretty busy with school and stuff, so I've had almost no time to actually sit down and write. I apologize for any grammatical errors I may have made. I made this chapter longer than my previous ones, as well. But, anyways, enjoy!

"...Oh. Right," Thomas said simply. Newt laughed and shoved his friend playfully.

"C'mon, you bloody shank. Let's get wristbands and then get your funnel cake," Newt said, grabbing Thomas's hand and running to the nearest ticket booth, easily swerving around and weaving through the crowd of people of different ages and genders. The line to the ticket booth consisted of about maybe fifteen or so people, both adults and children.

"What ride do you want to go on first, then? Obviously after the funnel cake," Thomas smiled, taking in the familiar sights and sounds of the fair. He hadn't gone to the fair since he was thirteen, and oh, how he'd missed it. Newt shrugged, glancing around at the nearest rides.

"Well," he began slowly, carefully choosing his words, "I think you should choose. After all, I've never been here, and I don't know all the rides."

"Hmm... I was thinking we could go on the Freak Out. I mean, we got here halfway through the day, so the line's gonna be really long, but-"

"Sound's good, Tommy," Newt assured. Thomas flashed him an award-winning grin, stepping up to the worker and requesting two wristbands. The lady working the booth seemed to have a permanent expression of pure annoyance and boredom, probably fed up with screaming kids. She skillfully wrapped the wristband around Thomas's right wrist, then Newt's left, allowing them to continue holding hands.

"That's $20.00." Thomas quickly produced a twenty dollar bill and gave it to the lady, pulling Newt away from the booth. Newt sent Thomas a funny look.

"What?" Thomas inquired, furrowing his brow at the Brit.

"You didn't have to pay for both of us," Newt grumbled. Thomas chuckled and pushed his glasses up to prevent them from sliding off his nose.

"Course I did! After all, you've never been to a fair before!" Thomas exclaimed, disbelief still evident in his voice. Newt rolled his eyes, but changed the subject.

"So... where do we get funnel cake here?"

"Okay, _how_ do you not know where- oh yeah..."

* * *

"Uh, hate to point this out, but you've got sugar on your face, Tommy," Newt grinned. He would have pointed out the location of it, but the powdered sugar was smeared on the brunet's cheeks, nose, chin, even in his eyebrows and on his forehead. How had he even managed that?

"Don't matter! C'mon, Newtie Patooty, let's get in line for the Freak Out!" Thomas grinned, pulling Newt up from there spot at the wooden picnic table. Newt raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"Never call me that again," Newt spoke in a dead serious voice, causing Thomas to actually stop walking and look over at Newt with a confused but apologetic look. The serious facade quickly melted from Newt's face, a large smile breaking out and hearty laughter escaping him.

"I was just jokin' Tommy. But please don't call me that again," Newt added. Thomas grinned and let out a small chuckle, suddenly stopping. Before Newt could question why, he saw a line consisting of at least 30 people waiting front of them. Newt followed the line of people until his gaze reached the roller coaster they were all waiting in line for.

"So, I take it this is the Freak Out?"

The huge coaster wasn't really that much of a roller coaster, but more like a giant swing, if he were to try to explain it to someone. It was a circular-shaped pendulum ride that, while swinging back and forth, also spun in slow circles so that everyone on the ride could experience flying towards the ground and the feeling of weightlessness. Newt stared up at it with wide eyes.

"-ly awesome ride." Thomas stopped his babbling once he realized his friend wasn't actually listening. "Newt? You okay?"

Newt quickly snapped his eyes back over to Thomas, flashing him a reassuring smile, squeezing the hand that was still, oddly enough, intertwined with his own. "Yeah, m'fine, Tommy. Just a bit nervous," he admitted. Thomas smiled and began swinging their hands back and forth between them like couples do.

"It's really not that bad. Unlike some of the other rides, at least no one's ever died on this one." Upon seeing the color drain from Newt's face, Thomas seemed to realize that probably wasn't the best thing to say. "Oh, shit, Newt. I-I mean, those rides were obviously taken out of the park, because of safety reasons and stuff like that. But-but you don't need to worry about it, because it's really perfectly safe. It's not really bad, it's a good ride, and-"

"Okay, I get it, Tommy," Newt interrupted, smiling at the boy's attempt to make him feel better about the ride. But, truth was, Newt was a bit terrified of heights, and for good reason. But Thomas seemed happy, so he refused to bring it up. Probably not the smartest of choices, thinking back.

"Just... there's really no reason to be scared. It's perfectly safe," Thomas assured. Newt smiled, but Thomas cut him off from talking before he started. "Ooh, we get to get on, Newt!" The childlike excitement in Thomas unknotted some of the stress and fear that made the Brit feel slightly sick to his stomach, but he knew that he couldn't just get out of line now because Tommy would be crushed.

The pair of boys climbed up onto the platform and flashed the ride worker their wristbands, to which the man nodded and allowed them to get into their seats.

"Oh man, I'm so excited," Thomas grinned, releasing Newt's hand and lifting himself up into his seat (which the seats were up to their waists, meaning they had no choice but to hop up into their seats). Newt did the same and buckled up a neon orange seat belt, also pulling down the shoulder bars, his head fitting snugly between the cushiony protector. The extra protection and safety bars made Newt both more anxious and more relieved. Thomas buckled himself in and pulled down his shoulder bars as well, the ride worker pulling on them to ensure that they'd clicked into place.

At this point, the ride was filling with excited and terrified people, some of them actually bouncing in their seats with excitement; Thomas was one of these people.

"Oh, this'll be so fun. Oh my god, I'm so so so excited! You okay, Newt? It's okay to be scared, as long as you don't throw up or something," Thomas smiled, lightly patting Newt's hand, which was gripping the shoulder bars so tightly his knuckles were turning white. "Hey, just relax. It's not that bad," Thomas said softly, gently pulling Newt's hand off the bar and massaging his thumb over the back of Newt's hand.

"I s'pose..." Newt hesitated, unable to say more (not that he had anymore to say) as the ride worker, with a completely bored expression, spoke over a microphone, telling them to put all loose articles of clothing, any phones, etc. onto the platform below so that they wouldn't fly off during the ride. A few girls across from them slipped off their flip flops, and Thomas pulled off his glasses, not willing to let his only pair of glasses get murdered in a simple fair ride.

Everyone now situated, the ride began moving; not very fast at first, just a slow, back and forth motion that grew, like a child gaining momentum on a swing. The ride began blasting a song that sounded a bit like "Centuries" by Fall Out Boy, but Newt couldn't be completely sure. He was completely sure, however, that he was cutting off the circulation in Thomas's hand with how hard he was gripping his wrist.

"It's okay! It'll be fun!" Thomas yelled over the booming music and whirrs and squeaks of the ride moving. Newt loosened his grip only a tiny bit, the ride now going higher and higher, rotating and swinging into the sky. Newt squeezed his eyes shut as they reached a perfect 90° angle and the people on his and Thomas's side could see the street and rides and people below them.

"Woohoo!" Thomas whooped, letting out a loud laugh of pure enjoyment as they began their descent back downwards. They swept the ground and flew up again on the other side, now facing the sky and fluffy white clouds above them, seeming close enough to touch. Again, the ride swooped down, and Thomas was still laughing, both at his own enjoyment and the priceless faces of the terrified teens across from them.

"Tommy!" Newt cried after finally finding his voice, tightening his grip on the brunet's hand. Thomas's laughter faded out as he heard this, and although Newt couldn't see his friend's face because of he he shoulder bars (and because his eyes were shut), he knew Thomas was concerned about him. Thomas squeezed Newt 's hand, though it probably went unnoticed, seeing as the blond was gripping Thomas's hand tight enough to break it. Newt's heart leaped to his throat, though he wasn't sure if it was the ride or the reassurance from Thomas.

 

The ride seemed to last years for Newt, though it was merely a minute and a half long. The ride hissed to a stop and the shoulder bars clicked out of place. Newt fumbled to unbuckled himself, hopping out of his seat and barely waiting for Thomas before quickly walking through the exit.

Thomas easily caught up, hastily shoving his glasses onto his powered sugar-covered face, looking slightly flustered and his hair sticking up in gravity defying ways (Newt 's hair looked just as staticky, if not worse). The blond slowed down and they walked in silence for a few minutes before Thomas spoke up quietly, his soft voice virtually unheard over the shrieks of joy and fear coming from other rides.

"You should have told me you didn't want to go on it. Jesus, I can't believe I made you go on that!" Thomas growled angrily with himself, "You were terrified." Newt sighed.

"It-it didn't seem like a huge deal...and you didn't make me do any-bloody-thing, Tommy. I buggin'  _chose_ to. Plus, I'm usually worse." Thomas sent Newt a confused expression.

"I mean that I'm usually worse fear-wise. Last time I went on a lovin' roller coaster, I had a bloody panic attack... Heights just aren't my preference..."

"Shit, I'm sorry, Newt. I didn't know, and-"

"S'fine Tommy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated! :) The Newtmas is blooming. I feel like Newt may tell Thomas a bit more of his backstory in the next chapter. What do you guys think?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You really are curious as to why I moved here, aren't you?"
> 
> "...Yeah, kinda."
> 
> "A'ight. I'll tell ya, but you have to promise not to interrupt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. I decided that I wanted to try a first person point of view for Thomas and see how it worked out. Let me know in the comments if you liked it! :)

**Thomas's POV**

 

Newt gave a quiet sigh from beside me and I made up my mind, gently taking his hand in mine and leading him over to the nearest bench. The loud and obnoxious yells of children could be heard both in the distance and nearer, along with the screams of people on various different rides.

"Look, Newt, I know it isn't my place to ask and it's your choice whether to tell me or not, but...why are you so scared of heights? Or is it just a general fear without any real reason?" I asked, though I knew somehow that it want the latter. "And, I don't know, don't you miss where you used to live?"

Newt bit his lip and seemed to be having an internal struggle on whether or not to reveal any information to me. Finally he seemed to make up his mind, but he seemed to choose his words carefully and pulled his hand away from my own.

"You really are curious as to why I moved here, aren't you?"

"...Yeah, kinda."

"A'ight. I'll tell ya, but you have to promise not to interrupt." I nodded quickly. "Promise."

With a small sigh, Newt began.

"Well, I lived in London with my mum and dad, and it was just us. We lived in a little apartment building up on one of the highest floors. When I was thirteen, my dad was diagnosed with lung cancer. For about a year he got treatment and he was getting better everyday. The doctors were really confident that he would make it. I came home from school one day to find my mum crying her eyes out with her cell phone lying next to her. My father hadn't made it. Those shuck doctors were wrong. Both of us were affected by his death, but we both began getting better. The only thing I still have left of my dad is his guitar. On my fifteenth birthday, my mother showed me her new engagement ring, and suddenly I had a step-father.

"He wasn't anything like my dad, and I have no bloody clue how my mum could even like 'im. He was always drinking, didn't have a job, and he was just horrible. The bloody bastard beat her within an inch of her life, but she still insisted that he was the nicest shuckin' guy on the whole lovin' planet. Wasn't 'til my mum came home from work late one day and found me lying outside on the pavement and barely breathing that she saw the sense to separate from that monster. I was in the hospital for a few weeks, then we left." Newt was staring down at his hands, twiddling his fingers and shaking ever so slightly. Unsure if he was finished or not, I didn't speak up--holding to my promise--and simply placed a hand on his hunched shoulder.

"And we came here. Just left, without him even knowing. I mean, he obviously knows now, but he can't possibly know where we are. Hell, I don't even know how I'm still bloody alive at this point. You would think being pushed from three stories up would kill ya, but apparently not. But the only reason I didn't tell you sooner is because I'm tired of people pitying me. I-I don't _need_ their pity," Newt breathed, his voice shaky and his face pale. I bit my tongue to keep myself from talking, but he seemed done.

"....I am so sorry, Newt. And, no, I don't pity you. There's a difference between sympathy and pity. And no, I'm not gonna go and say it could be worse because even though it could be, the thought of anything worse is terrible and I don't see how saying that is supposed to make people feel better. But, Newt, I can promise you one thing. No matter what happens, I'll be here. You ever need someone to talk to, I'm right here. You're safe now," I ensured quietly, gently patting Newt's shoulder and the hoodie which Newt was still wearing. The Brit gave a minuscule nod.

"....Thank you," he replied in a whisper, lifting his head and giving me a weak smile, tears shimmering in his eyes. I returned the smile and pulled the blond in for a hug. Newt responded immediately, burying his face into my shoulder and wrapped his arms around my waist, collapsing into my arms. His entire body trembled as he tried holding back tears.

"Let it out, Newt. It's okay. You're okay," I hummed, rubbing soothing circles into Newt's back. A few passersby sent us fond looks, while others sent us looks of confusion or disgust. The mixed reactions would have been comical if not for the problem at hand.

We sat this way for what could have been hours, but was actually only minutes. Newt had relaxed finally and his quivering had reduced to nothing. He pulled away and looked up at me with slightly puffy eyes.

"Thanks, Tommy." I smiled and gave Newt a small pat on the back, slowly getting to my feet and pulling Newt up with me.

"So, Newt. Whatd'ya wanna do? We've still got two hours left here, and I don't wanna waste it." Newt seemed relieved about about me not pressing the subject.

"I think...I think, even though heights aren't my strong suit, I might like going on the Ferris wheel.. It isn't nearly as intimidating as the one back in London," Newt mused, reverting back to the Newt I knew and...loved? Did I love Newt?

* * *

 Newt and I stood in line for the Ferris wheel, the Blond gripping my hand tightly as we stepped forward to show the worker our wristbands. We got a faded red passenger car, and I allowed Newt to climb in before I slid in next to him. I couldn't help but think, with the setting sun and friendly breeze, about how this would be the romantic kiss scene of every romance movie ever created. About how the couple's passenger car stops at the very top and they share a romantic kiss with fireworks and perfectness. Pushing the thought away, I turned to Newt.

"You gonna be alright?" I asked, bumping my shoulder against his lightly. Newt smiled.

"I think I'll be fine. It's the whole lookin' down thing that gets me," Newt assured, looking out the side at the other attractions as the worker clicked our lap bar into place. We slowly began going, stopping soon to let in a young girl holding various stuffed prizes and her mother.

Neither Newt nor I spoke as the Ferris wheel began its rotation and we were actually moving. It was mostly uneventful, unless you count some stupid twelve-year-old boy rocking his car back and forth so much that the workers had to make him get off. I couldn't help but admire how the light and gentle breeze swept through Newt 's blond hair and ruffled it in a way that even the straightest man on Earth couldn't deny it was sexy. I quickly averted my gaze once I realized I was staring and just stared down at my feet.

People were finally beginning to get off, leaving Newt and I the second-to-last ones to get off the ride. The silence between us was almost suffocating.

"So, Tommy...I dunno 'bout you, but I feel like the tension in the air is thick enough to be cut with a bloody knife," Newt mumbled. I rolled my eyes slightly and nodded.

"I guess, but that's probably the awkward couple above us who are way to hesitant to kiss already," I chuckled awkwardly. Newt smiled and laughed as well, neither of us acknowledging the fact that it surely wasn't the other awkward teenage couple causing the tension in the air.

"Hey, we're gettin' off, Tommy," Newt said suddenly, nudging my thigh with his knee to get me to move. I slid out of the faded red passenger car of the Ferris wheel, pulling the Brit out after me. We walked out the exit door to the ride and just began walking, examining different rides, food carts, and games, still holding hands. Suddenly I felt someone tap me on the shoulder.

"Yes, excuse me for interrupting you two lads, but I just wanted to say you are such a sweet couple," an old lady smiled, her hand clasped in an old man's. I felt my face flush at the compliment and I struggled to say anything. But Newt merely gave the woman a kind smile.

"Thank you, miss," he said politely. The old woman smiled and then walked around us, giving a small wave before turning to her presumed husband and talking with him. I turned to Newt.

"What was that all about?" I questioned. Newt shrugged and gave me an innocent smile.

"Don't know what you're talkin' about." Before I could get out another word, Newt was pressing his lips to my cheek. He drew away just as quickly, still smiling. A blush exploded across my cheeks and I felt spectacularly baffled, unable to form a coherent sentence.

"W-wha-what-"

"C'mon, Tommy. I want to go look at that prize game over there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. Newtmas is strong. Well, the next chapter will be filled with Thomas's confusion and Newt's light teasing. So, yeah. Enjoy...I guess?


End file.
